Metamagic
Originally posted by Ikeren at http://forums.gleemax.com/wotc_archive/index.php/t-754374 12-11-06, 10:08 PM This is my first attempt at a handbook. What this handbook is and should be is Classes, Variant Classes, Variant Class Abilities, Prestige Classes, Feats, and Items, that relate to metamagic, the use of metamagic, etc. This should be most recent printing. Bring everything with a source and a brief (non ToC) breaking description. CLASSES Wizard: Gains Bonus Feat (Metamagic) at 5, 10, 15, 20 (PHB) Warmage: Sudden Empower, Sudden Enlarge, Sudden Widen at, Sudden Maximize, (7, 10, 15, 20) (CA) Wu Jen: Bonus Feat (1), Spell Secret (3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18). Bonus Metamagic Feat, Spell Secret Applies one of Enlarge, Extend, Still or Silent to a spell. (CA) VARIANT CLASSES AND CLASS ABILITIES Sorceror: Metamagic Specialist: Trade Familiar to use metamagic spells without the full round cast time. (PHBII) PRESTIGE CLASSES Heirophant: Faith Healing: Maximize Healing Spells (DMG) Heirophant: Choose Metamagic Feat (Level 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) (DMG) Thaumaturgist: Extended Summons: Extends Summon Spells (Level 3) (DMG) Daggerspell Mage: Daggerspell Flurry: Quicken a spell with full attacks (Level 10) (CV) Daggerspell Shaper: Daggerspell Flurry: Quicken a spell with full attacks (Level 10) (CV) Alienist: Bonus Metamagic Feat (3, 7) (CA) Argent Savant: Enduring Force: Extends force Spells (3) (CA) Mage of the Arcane Order: Bonus Metamagic Feat (2, 9) (CA) Master Transmografist: Extended Change (1): Favoured Changes are Extended, Effortless Change (4): Favoured Changes are Still and Silent (CA) Suel Arcanamach: Extended Spellstrength (3): Self Targeted Spells are Extended (CA) Radiant Servant of Pelor: Empower, Maximize, And Supreme Healing (2, 6, 10) (CD) Sacred Exorcist: Consecrate Spell (5) (CD) Bladesinger: Song of Celerity (4) - Quicken Second level spell (CW) Rage Mage: Spell Fury (7) - Quicken 4th level spell (CW) Spellsword: Bonus Metamagic Feat (2) (CW) Arcane Devotee: Enlarge Spell (1): Enlarges spells (FRcs) Hathran: Circle Leader (4): Can lead circle magic (FRcs) Red Wizard: Circle Leader (5): Can lead circle Magic, bonus metamagic feat (5), Great Circle magic (10) (FRcs) Runecaster: Maximize Rune (6): Maximizes runes. (FRcs) Shadow Adept: Bonus Metamagic Feat (5) (FRcs) Incantatrix: Bonus Metamagic Feat (1, 4, 7, 10), Cooperative Metamagic (2), Metamagic Effect (3), Metamagic Spell Trigger (5), Instant Metamagic (7, 10), Improved Metamagic (10) (PGtF) Jade Pheonix Mage: Can Empower or Quicken after Successful Maneuver (ToB) Recaster: Abjurant Champion: (Complete Mage) FEATS Empower Spell: +50% to variable numeric effects (PHB) +2 Enlarge Spell: Double spell range (PHB) +1 Extend Spell: Double spell duration (PHB) +1 Heighten Spell: Cast spells at higher level (PHB) Varies Maximize Spell: Maximize variable numeric effects (PHB) +3 Quicken Spell: Cast spells as free action (PHB) +4 Silent Spell: Cast spells without Verbal (PHB) +1 Still Spell: Cast without Somatic (PHB) +1 Widen Spell: Double Spell's Area (PHB) +1 Extra Spell Secret: Apply Enlarge, Extend, Still or Silent to one Spell (CA) - Free Black Lore of Moil: Applies Negative Energy to Necromancy Spells (CA) +0 Born of Three Thunders: Sonic or Electricity spells deal both damage types (CA) +0 Chain Spell: Spell effects extra targets at lesser potency (CA) +3? CoOperative Spell: Work with other casters for increased DC (CA) - Free Delay Spell: Spell is delayed 1-5 rounds (CA) +3 Energy Admixture: Doubles Damage by adding other energy type (CA) +4 Energy Substitution: Deals different energy type of damage (CA) +0 Explosive Spell: Spell pushes people within blast to edge (CA) +1? Fortify Spell: Spells chance to pierce SR is higher (CA) +1? Lord of the Uttercold: Negative Energy spells deal cold damage (CA) +0 Non-Lethal Substitution: Spells Deal Non lethal damage (CA) +1 Persistent Spell: Spell’s duration is 24 hours (CA) +6 Repeat Spell: Spell repeats in following round (CA) +4 Sanctum Spell: Spells inside Sanctum are at higher CL (CA) +0 Sculpt Spell: Alter Spell’s Area (CA) +1 Split Ray: Ray spells add extra target (CA) +3 Sudden Empower Spell: +50% to variable numeric effects, 1/day (CA) Sudden Extend Spell: Double spell duration, 1/day (CA) Sudden Maximize Spell: Maximize variable numeric effects, 1/day (CA) Sudden Quicken Spell: Cast spells as free action, 1/day (CA) Sudden Silent Spell: Cast spells without Verbal, 1/day (CA) Sudden Still Spell: Cast without Somatic, 1/day (CA) Sudden Widen Spell: Double Spell's Area, 1/day (CA) Transdimensional Spell: Spell crosses planes and dimensions to hit extra planar targets (CA) +1 Twin Spell: Spell is cast twice. (CA) +4 Divine Metamagic: Spend Turning attempts to power metamagic (CD) Profane Boost: Maximizes inflict spells in the area (CD) (Costs turning) Sacred Boost: Maximizes cure spells in the area (CD) (Costs turning) Consecrate Spell: Spells become good (CD) +0 Corrupt Spell: Spells become evil (CD) +0 Rapid Spell: Spells decrease in casting time (CD) +1 Reach Spell: Spells of touch gain 30 feet reach (CD) +2 Arcane Thesis: Reduces the cost of metamagic to a spell by 1 (PHBII) Ocular Spell: Shoot two spells as rays from the eyes (Lords of Madness) +2 Midnight Metamagic: Metamagic by Modifier: Consecrate Spell: Spells become good (CD) +0 Corrupt Spell: Spells become evil (CD) +0 Sanctum Spell: Spells inside Sanctum are at higher CL (CA) +0 Energy Substitution: Deals different energy type of damage (CA) +0 Black Lore of Moil: Applies Negative Energy to Necromancy Spells (CA) +0 Born of Three Thunders: Sonic or Electricity spells deal both damage types (CA) +0 Enlarge Spell: Double spell range (PHB) +1 Extend Spell: Double spell duration (PHB) +1 Silent Spell: Cast spells without Verbal (PHB) +1 Still Spell: Cast without Somatic (PHB) +1 Widen Spell: Double Spell's Area (PHB) +1 Explosive Spell: Spell pushes people within blast to edge (CA) +1? Fortify Spell: Spells chance to pierce SR is higher (CA) +1? Sculpt Spell: Alter Spell’s Area (CA) +1 Non-Lethal Substitution: Spells Deal Non lethal damage (CA) +1 Transdimensional Spell: Spell crosses planes and dimensions to hit extra planar targets (CA) +1 Rapid Spell: Spells decrease in casting time (CD) +1 Empower Spell: +50% to variable numeric effects (PHB) +2 Reach Spell: Spells of touch gain 30 feet reach (CD) +2 Ocular Spell: Shoot two spells as rays from the eyes (Lords of Madness) +2 Delay Spell: Spell is delayed 1-5 rounds (CA) +3 Split Ray: Ray spells add extra target (CA) +3 Chain Spell: Spell effects extra targets at lesser potency (CA) +3? Maximize Spell: Maximize variable numeric effects (PHB) +3 Repeat Spell: Spell repeats in following round (CA) +4 Twin Spell: Spell is cast twice. (CA) +4 Quicken Spell: Cast spells as free action (PHB) +4 Energy Admixture: Doubles Damage by adding other energy type (CA) +4 Persistent Spell: Spell’s duration is 24 hours (CA) +6 ITEMS Metamagic Rod of Silent: Silent 3/day (DMG) Metamagic Rod of Enlarge: Enlarge 3/day (DMG) Metamagic Rod of Extend: Extend 3/day (DMG) Metamagic Rod of Empower: Empower 3/day (DMG) Metamagic Rod of Maximize: Maximize 3/day (DMG) Metamagic Rod of Quicken: Quicken 3/day (DMG) Metamagic Rod of Chaining: Chain 3/day (CA) Metamagic Rod of Cooperation: Cooperate 3/day (CA) Metamagic Rod of Sculpting: Sculpt 3/day (CA) Metamagic Rod of Substitution: Substitute 3/day (CA)